guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kilroy Stonekin's Punch-Out Extravaganza!
Does any one know how long you need to wait to repeat it? I've done it three times now. Twice in the preview event and once outside the preview. I was assuming the only reason I got to repeat it was because it was outside the preview event now and the preview was similar to a beta. Darkobra :All you've got to do is change districts or rezone, as I assume all dungeons work. I think the page says that somewhere... Debtmaster 15:41, 3 September 2007 (CDT) May be we should add that being KO is not dead so it will be benefitial to reapet this quest with a survivor char for experience. 2500 reward + 100 for each for is not bad for such easy thing! And dont forget the ale at the end :P StormyEve 12:35, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :with a 250% xp scroll each run nets me over a skill point. Each run seems to be betting me around 15k xp this way. So yea. easy survivor, since stand up counters deaths.--76.111.173.68 04:41, 9 September 2007 (CDT) 300exp per kill HM 300x3=900exp per kill dam gfactor bout 50 enemies a kill and 45000 per run(estimated) .........dam survivor this + books 120,000 exp instant r3 He screams Kilroy Stonekin which could be a reference to Leeroy Jenkins. [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- ''My (PvX) Sandbox'' 20:36, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Already noted in the Kilroy Stonekin page. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 21:22, 5 November 2007 (UTC) hm how the heck do u beat that huge mob there the end in hm?????????68.36.202.128 19:46, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :it's hard, I can't even get to it, keep trying! If you havn't map loads of keys to skill 8! RT | Talk 19:55, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::You dont even have to kill the last mob =P. you can slip past the boss without bothering to kill the huge group, and kill irontoe or whatever his name is. I've been using this to level-up my survivor, since you never die while brawling. i had 150 energy once, and pressing 8 + clicking stand up = net gain of about 35 energy per second.. xD --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:06, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::12 Dagger Mastery with Thunderfists=easy clear. I get an elite warrior tome, and 3 regular warrior tomes in one run!-- igathrashTalk^ 04:02, 19 November 2007 (UTC) I beat it several times, the most important things to remember is to use Block whenever possible and to let Kilroy tank enemies for you. When you reach the first Boss mob, target the boss first because once he loses aggro on Kilroy he'll kill you in two or three seconds. 65.30.20.38 16:45, 23 November 2007 (UTC) its easy to beat the last mob, just aggro them to you and get on the same target killroy is on, kill them quickly and its easy, i get through the entire area with out dying quite alot now. personaly i try to take the agro tho, because when i kill them atleast ig et healed for 300, not so much for poor lil kilroy :I'm pretty sure Kilroy does receive the healing, otherwise he would be dying much more often... (T/ ) 04:56, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Easy to beat hard mode: make sure you use your KD skill to take dmg off of you. Also when Knocked Down use Clicking AND the 8 key in tandem. Your energy will fill back-up super fast. I did a test with it and could do it even when my energy reached 110. Though if your energy does reach 110, you must suck.- 68.196.84.214 00:39, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ..It's so easy to run till end in HM.. Boss is bit harder, but still doable. Bug? I've been having things appear sometimes when i'm KO'd, dunno if it's a bug, or if it's telling me something. First time it happened, i had 7 grey flags appear, like in AB, right beside the counter. Second time it happened, i had a giant key appear beside the counter. Here's the key one.--Darksyde Never Again 17:29, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :I occasionally saw those as well. Pretty weird, but they didn't do any harm. Probably something to do with its being a dungeon, and there being a timer. [[User:Felix Omni|Felix Omni]] 17:38, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::I got another question, how come i'm not getting any Master of the North pts for this?--Darksyde Never Again 17:54, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::If you did it once already, you don't get any more.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:31, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Stupid Question So in order for the quest to be repeatable, after completing the quest one must abandon it. Right? >< Enkil :No, you just have to do the tournament and it appears again.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 06:07, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Once you have accepted the reward you need to zone out of town and back in for the quest to be available again. --'Snograt'' 14:25, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::Wow Thanks! I thought I had nuked my easy street to Legendary Suvivor /phew Enkil ::::Rampage scrolls get u 11512 xp :D--24.17.146.208 02:51, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Still buggy? Anyone else still getting that bug where you got all your energy back but still get knocked out? I just had this happen twice on my ritualist. Fry128 04:05, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Scroll Pain Anyone else noticed that while doing this run with "x'' Xp if you kill every 30secs" scrolls ''you need to kill the monster. If Kilroy has the last blow the scrolls dont recharge? I sometimes use 2/3 scrolls a run, expensive when using triple XP ones. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'''HimmTaeguk]] (T/ 15:14, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :You have to do the majority damage for the drop i think--Relyk 03:09, 13 February 2008 (UTC) 15>50 The items i get have given me 5 15>50s while doing this run. This is pretty abnormal since its more in the few hours i've done it then the rest of my 100s of hours. Is there like a hidden rate behind items in eotn or something? Almost every single item has a x>50--Relyk 02:46, 13 February 2008 (UTC)